1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly to an organic light emitting diode display including a plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image, and currently, an organic light emitting diode display is receiving attention as one such device.
An organic light emitting diode display has a self-light emitting characteristic so that a separate light source is generally not required, unlike a liquid crystal display, and therefore a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting diode display may be reduced. Further, an organic light emitting diode display may exhibit high-quality characteristics such as low power source consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed.
Generally, an organic light emitting diode display may include gate wires positioned on a substrate and extending in one direction, data wires extending in a direction crossing the gate wires, a plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors coupled to the gate wires and the data wires, and an organic light emitting diode coupled to the thin film transistors.
The capacitor may include a pair of electrodes facing each other, and may be formed so that any one electrode of the pair of electrodes includes a protruding pattern in order to compensate a process deviation occurring during a manufacturing process of forming the capacitor.
However, there may be a problem in that an area constituting one pixel may be increased by the protruding pattern, and a load of a current through the capacitor may be increased by allowing any one electrode of a pair of electrodes forming the capacitor to include the protruding pattern.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.